


Kiss with it

by whimstories



Series: Tumblr Purge Collection [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I mean it's all making out, Making Out, Romance, it's very generic and can fit anywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimstories/pseuds/whimstories
Summary: Kagami finally kisses Marinette and learns a few things.





	Kiss with it

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: With the tumblr purge and what not, I've been persuaded that it's okay to transfer my 'not worthy' stories to archiving sites. This hurts me, but it's also a good exercise on not being a perfectionist and letting others see that.
> 
> This was posted November 2017, un-betaed.

Kagami leans forward and captures Marinette's lips.

They are plush and intoxicating, pulling a warm craving from the depths of Kagami's body . She thought a peck of lips could suffice, a soft gesture to laugh off afterwards— it never crossed her mind she wouldn't be able to pull away. She laps a hungry kiss at Mari's bottom lip, teeth grazing against the flesh. The taste of bubblegum lingers on her tongue when she finds the will to pull back.

Marinette glances up. It's a hasty moment. The only account Kagami pulls from it is a single breath and a burning on her lips like she touched the sun. Then Marinette dives back, fierce and fast, to quench the sensation.

She clutches at Kagami's lapels and gasps in tones which makes Kagami dizzy. Soft pecks, licks, teeth, harder kisses, more teeth. Their kisses are a battle to tease more noises out of the other. Kagami doesn't think she wants to breathe at the risk of Marinette pulling away.

Then Marinette peaks her tongue beyond Kagami's lips— Kagami groans and instantly sucks on the offering. Marinette squeaks and grunts in response which leads into a messier makeout session. She grips Marinette's hips and measures her breath. She listens to Marinette's signals, responding with biting and sucking. It drives Kagami wild. This beautiful, kind, and talented girl is responding to her,  _encouraging_  her; its more than she could imagine.

When Marinette takes a final swipe and pulls back, Kagami moves to grip her arms. She is still afraid of Marinette running away, rejecting her. Her breathing stutters as she leans to touch their heads together. Marinette is also panting. Her head tilts down and a lovely flush runs across her cheeks. Kagami wishes to continue peppering kisses along her face to get a sweeter red tint, but she has to wait for Marinette.

It's silent for at least a minute before Marinette looks up. Her eyes are bright blue and shining; a beautiful glittering shade with an expression that can only be described as awe. Kagami is utterly taken.

"Hey," Kagami breathes, afraid the very noise could break the spell.

"Hi," Marinette responds. Her arms lifts towards Kagami's face, a slow and tentative motion, so Kagami keeps still. Mari's hand brushes through Kagami's short strands, a quiet urge to groan simmers in her chest. "You have no idea how many times I've wanted to touch your hair like this,"

Kagami expels a short breath and squeezes at Mari's arms. She doesn't know how many times she's thought of pulling Mari's hair out of those pigtails and ruffling it to a mess. To see Marinette torn apart, disheveled and out of breath. The thought of Marinette thinking anything similar makes her breathless.

"I've always been envious of how it falls effortlessly around your face. Disciplined. Beautiful," Kagami's hair falls behind her ear and the hand explores the edges of her face. It's slow and gentle, rubbing against the side of her jaw and finally settling on her cheek. Kagami can't help but to kiss the inside of the palm.

Marinette inhales sharply and mumbles an explicative. Kagami asks, "What?"

"I think I like you. A lot."

Kagami grins and hides half her face into Marinette's hand, peppering more kisses towards the wrist and up the forearm. "Is that so bad?"

"Only to my sanity. I might end up stalking you."

"I don't mind."

"And kissing you too much."

"Yeah?"

"And dressing you up in my favorite designs because you would look amazing in all of them."

"I like all of that. A lot."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
